Movie of regrets
by NightbringerX
Summary: Teams JNPR and RWBY set out to watch a movie only to realize somethings are not meant for mortal eyes, or to be played in a confined room. OneShot, no romance just something I threw together at one in the morning.


**Thought I'd start out my undertaking into the RWBY fanfiction base with a little one shot I have been cooking up, and well this should be entertaining to say the least. Remember to review, pm me to send ideas on what you would like to see, and or just write a smiley face.**

* * *

"Hey Juane! Ruby!" Yang called out to the two leaders who were sitting with the rest of their team at the lunch room, they were all happily chatting away until the blonde had come in, a look of triumph on her face.

Jaune looked at Yang curiously "What's up?" he asked cautiously having learned Yang happy was never a good sign yet, it didn't almost always mean it would end badly.

"Your's truly just talked Ozpin into loaning us a DVD player and a projector for a movie tonight!" she announced watching them all drop their jaws dumbfounded.

Ren shot his question first "Why does it matter?" Yang shot daggers back at the boy silencing him again.

"It matters because i have a bet with Cardin and his team."

"What?!" Juane shouted in horror.

Pyrrha shook her head "Yang why would you-"

"Relax I didn't sell out your boy toy." she replied putting a massive blush on Pyrrha's face. "He bet about five hundred Lien that we couldn't watch The Human Centipede." she stated getting questioning looks from them all.

"What's that, is it about monsters, insects, people insects?" Nora asked quickly and annoyingly.

Yang simply shrugged "Don't know, he just handed me the disk and asked me to destroy it afterwords." she stated remembering the look on his face when he handed her the disk, the sound of his team whimpering behind him, she guessed it must have been a gutwrencher. "Still everyone to JNPR's room, because we don't have the space in ours. They all nodded as they followed behind Yang, curious over the movie.

* * *

Team RWBY and Team JNPR stared at the screen in silent horror, yet silent satisfaction seeing the horror had finally ended, but the damage had well and been truly done. Team JNPR suffered the worse with, Nora the energetic and always happy girl lying quivering on Rens lap while even he felt his stomach churn at the events he had just watched. Jaune and Pyrrha fared much worse in comparison with a bucket full of a combination of their vomit close by, small streams of tears escaping their eyes, and their minds warps by the unholy travesty that they had seen.

Jaune finally found a little strength to speak "Why did we watch this again?" he asked to the room in general while Ruby and her mass of a team were lying on the floor utterly mortified with Ruby clutching Weiss looking away from the screen, and Yang softly rubbing Blakes head who halfway through just broke down in disgust and tears at the torture on screen.

Blake mewed silently, her mind ablaze with disgust, repulsion, and fear at such an act of evil "I don't think I will ever be able to eat meat ever again." she murmured quietly, while the sounds of Jaune retching again came from the side.

"I am going to use every bit of power I have at my disposal to have this movie banned.' Weiss stated already reaching to call her father from her cell phone. She looked down at Ruby quickly petting her head while she squeezed even tighter unwilling to look away from anything but the blue of Weiss's jacket. Weiss was about to call when suddenly she remembered the bathroom scene sending a torrent of vomit up her throat, she quickly aimed to the side of the floor splattering her own outfit and the floor in the bile.

"Weiss... Are... You ok?" Ruby asked shakily, but some stability returning.

Ren spoke up finally "I think we should all go for a shower, and then burn that disk." everyone nodded getting up and slowly, but surely heading towards the showers, but not before passing Ozpin who eyed them all questioningly.

"What happened to them?" he thought walkeing down the hall to JNPR's room smelling and then seeing the vomit bucket, and the floor. He shook his head "What happened?!" he called out seeing the projector screen was on the main menu "Maybe this'll give me some clues?" he thought pressing play.

* * *

_55 Minutes later-_

The teams finally came back with Ruby and Juane leading the charge to destroy the evil DVD when they saw a visibly shaken Ozpin walking down the hall, his face greener than his shirt. He stopped quickly before talking "As of this moment that DVD is no longer a piece of reality, as well as a portion of the room." he stated seeing the shocked look on JNPR's face. "Further more no one is to speak of that movie again do I make myself clear." he added dangerously walking down the hall, his only thought banning the movie from Vale with all the power he could muster.

* * *

_A little stupid maybe, or kinda funny either way hate or don't and if you have suggestion or opinions Review or PM me._


End file.
